Darkness
by diamondlight96
Summary: hantu Shiho yang mencintai Shinichi dan Shinichi yang mencintainya walau dia telah menjadi hantu... Semua orang menganggap Shinichi gila, padahal dia hanya selalu berkomunikasi dengan Shiho. Jadi bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi dan bagaimana semuanya bisa berlanjut? check it out! bad summary.


**DARKNESS**

**Story by : diamondlight96**

**disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

DARKNESS

I will be there for you if you need me...

I will be there with you when you call me...

I will be there for you, even you just a dream...

I will be there with you, even just a fic...

All the time on my mind I can't forget you

All the time on my mind i just remember you

I know you just my dream, but I still loving you

You're out of my eyes, and i still thinking you...

My love oh My love..

My lovely heart...

All of my heart is belong for you..

Even you just my darkness, you will be my darling... forever.

My hunny, my... Sherry.

**DARKNESS by DIAMONDLIGHT96**

"Pergi! Pergi!" seorang pria berteriak kesetanan kala beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih menghampirinya, mencengkram erat lengannya, dan mengikat mereka di kedua sisi ranjang yang ia tempati sekarang. "AKU BILANG PERGI!" pria itu menjerit tak tertahankan. Penampilannya mengenaskan seperti baru saja bangkit dari kematian. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dua orang manusia tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sedih sekali.

"Yusaku... Shinichi, Shinichi...," ucap Yukiko dengan nada yang sarat akan kesedihan. Air mata mengalir menghiasi wajahnya, menciptakan jejak di pipi halusnya. Tak henti sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, tenanglah... aku yakin, suatu saat... pasti, ia akan sembuh," Yusaku mengusapkan lengannya ke pundak Yukiko, naik turun, berusaha menenangkan. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya," lanjut Yusaku sendu. Yukiko pun memeluk suaminya dengan erat, tak kuat dengan kelakuan anaknya sekarang. Seorang pria yang diidam-idamkan seantero Jepang, Detektif jenius, kini menjadi gila. Tangan dan kakinya diikat erat di setiap sisi ranjang Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Tampak bekas-bekas merah di tangan dan kakinya. Kini ia tengah terlelap, salah seorang perawat memberinya obat penenang. Tapi tetap saja, suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali menggila. Ya menggila. Dia sudah gila.

...

"Suster, sungguh demi apapun di dunia ini, aku tidak gila suster... aku hanya terserang halusinasi tinggi. Mengapa kalian menganggapku gila sih?" Shinichi bertanya gusar kala seorang perawat datang ke kamarnya membawa beragam makan siang untuknya hari ini. Perawat itu memiliki rambut yang pirang dan panjang, hidung yang mancung, dan kesempurnaan lainnya. Perawat kelas VIP yang sengaja ditempatkan khusus untuk Shinichi atas permintaan Kepolisian Jepang dan kedua orangtua Shinichi.

Perawat itu tersenyum lalu memberikan makanannya kepada Shinichi. Ia langsung mengambil makanan itu dari tangan sang suster.

"Boleh aku tahu, halusinasi apa itu?" tanya sang suster kepada Shinichi. Shinichi menatap erat sang suster kemudian menggeleng. "Aku pun tidak tahu, aku hanya berhalusinasi, kemudian aku berteriak... lalu aku berusaha melupakannya dan semuanya hilang begitu saja," jawab Shinichi mantap. Perawat itu mengangguk-angguk kemudian ia pergi dari kamar Shinichi. "Nah, panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Kudo-san," Shinichi mengangguk kemudian mulai memakan makan siangnya seorang diri.

Seorang diri, eh?

"Akting yang bagus," cibir seseorang, err, sesehantu pada Shinichi yang kini mulai melahap makanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya dan menatap 'hantu' yang tengah berbicara kepadanya.

"Hehe, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa akting seperti itu. Jangan ketus begitu, kukorbankan hidupku hanya untukmu," ujar Shinichi. "Aku berani mati dan menyusulmu, Sherry... tapi kenapa kau selalu menyelamatkanku?" lanjutnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Sherry, aku Shiho, bodoh," timpal hantu yang dipanggil Sherry itu.

"Hahaha, dasar... iya iya my Shiho. Ah... bagaimana keadaan anakku di dalam sini?" tanya Shinichi. Seketika, hantu yang kini dipanggil Shiho itu merona. Memalingkan wajahnya dan duduk di sebelah Shinichi. "Dasar! Yah... dia baik-baik saja di dalam sini, kau tahu... dia sangat tenang, _sok cool _sepertimu, Detektif bodoh," jawab Shiho. Shinichi yang merasa kesal dipanggil bodoh, langsung menyimpan makanannya sendiri. Lalu, ia bangkit dan memaksa Shiho berbaring di ranjangnya. Memerangkapnya antara ranjang dan dirinya.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada yang dibuat sarkastik.

"Kau yang bodoh, Shinichi...," jawab Shiho tersenyum geli.

"Argh, kau ini! Baiklah... kau harus terima hukumannya ya!" seru Shinichi. Lalu ia hendak mencium mulut Shiho, namun ia keburu hilang dan kini berada di ujung tembok. Dengan wajah dingin yang menggoda, Shiho melambai ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi pun mengejarnya. "Shiho... hentikan! Kemarilah, aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku merindukan anak kita, kemarilah," Shinichi terlihat malas mengejar Shiho. Shiho pun mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Shin, kau akan terus seperti ini kah? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membebanimu. Asal kau tahu, kita sudah berbeda dunia," ujar Shiho.

"Lantas?" Shinichi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau punya kehidupan yang lebih baik di dunia ini, aku pun begitu," ujar Shiho. Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia membalas tatapan Shiho dengan tajam. "Kau... merasa lebih baik bersama Shuichi di alam sana?" tanya Shinichi dingin. Shiho menatap Shinichi, kemudian menggeleng seraya mencium mulut Shinichi untuk beberapa saat. Shinichi membalasnya dengan ciuman singkat.

"Aku milikmu, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain," Shiho terus berujar sementara hati Shinichi semakin tersiksa. "Aku-"

"Ya ya! Aku mengerti... baiklah, terserah kau, terserah! Kau ingin pergi? Silakan! Kau tahu? Aku diberi obat-obatan yang tidak semestinya, kau muncul dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya! Kau mengajakku bercinta, berkomunikasi, dan lainnya sementara aku seperti orang gila, melepas pakaian, dan berlaku seperti hewan! Demi Tuhan Shiho! Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku gila! Aku gila karena terlalu mencintaimu, tak sadar bahwa kau telah pergi untuk selamanya, lantas kau jadikan apa aku selama ini? Ah, benar... hantu... memang selalu berniat merugikan manusia, secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung. Pergi! Aku tahu, kau lebih merindukan Shuichi di alam sana kan? PERGI!" Shinichi pun terdiam. Shiho yang hendak berbicara akhirnya menutup mulutnya dan ketika Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya, ia menghilang. Menyisakan bayangan yang jelas tak ada sejak awal.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" Shinichi kembali berteriak. Dia menjenggut keras rambutnya. Menangis, meraung seraya terus mengucapkan, "MAAF! MAAF! MAAFKAN AKU!" terus berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak.

...

"Shiho, kau... yakin akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Setelah berbulan-bulan hubungan tidak jelas kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin tidak begitu, tapi aku jelas... belum tahu untuk selanjutnya,"

**TBC**

Nah? Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Oh iya, Light mau nanya, nanti selanjutnya mau kaya gimana? Coba telaah sifat Shiho dan Shinichi ya.

Lalu, untuk yang menunggu fic Light yang lain, Light belum bisa update... kurang motivasi _eung_. Ayo, beri dukungan untuk Light... melalui review yang membangun atau suatu kalimat motivasi? Memberi saran dan perbaikan? Wow, ditunggu ya!


End file.
